Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate generally to airbags or inflatable cushions. More specifically, exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to systems and methods for deploying a two-chamber inflatable cushion from an airbag module in a gas-efficient manner.
Passenger side airbags or inflatable cushions have historically been designed as a single chamber cushion for restraining both the head and chest of a belted or unbelted occupant during a predetermined event. Because the head and chest of the occupant have different masses, each are restrained at different rates by a single chamber cushion.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an inflatable cushion and/or system for providing an inflatable cushion capable of providing differing amounts of support or cushion reaction to various portions of a vehicle occupant while also reducing the amount of gas needed for deploying a passenger airbag.